Les aléas de la grossesse !
by Sam's Masen
Summary: Le titre est assez éloquent ! OS.
1. Les aléas de la grossesse

**Coucou tout le monde, un petit OS sur les aléas de la grossesse. C'est en repensant à la grossesse de ma sœur que j'ai eu cette idée. Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Bella Cullen, enceinte jusqu'au dents était debout sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir. Les bras tendus à l'extrême, sur la pointe des pieds, elle pleurnichait.<p>

C'est dans cette position que l'a trouva Emmett, son beau-frère. Il ricana discrètement et sortit son portable. Pendant plus de trois minutes, il filma sa minuscule belle-soeur essayer d'attraper le paquet de biscuits aux fruits rouges qu'Edward avait mit sur le plus haut placard de la cuisine. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Bella bougonna.

« Forcement, quand on a des jambes d'un mètre. »

Emmett essaya du plus profond de son cœur de se retenir, son visage se crispa, ses yeux se plissèrent puis se remplirent de larmes qui débordèrent, il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que :

« Hug ! » Bella baissa la tête. « Pourquoi tu veux pas m'aider ? C'est tellement bon les fruits rouges, les hot-dogs. Oh, mon dieu, gémit-elle. Les cheeseburgers, c'est si bon ! Et ton salop de père qui m'interdit d'en manger car le médecin dit que je suis plus grosse que la moyenne. Tous des salops » fulmina-telle.

Elle allait reprendre mais fût interrompu par le rire gras d'Emmett, elle se retourna et faillit glisser mais Edward qui rentrait dans la cuisine se précipita pour la rattraper.

« Bella ?...Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle souffla puis s'arracha de l'étreinte de son mari.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. Edward ! Je suis enceinte de trente cinq semaines, j'ai pris vingts kilos, j'ai mal au dos et aux jambes, mon mari est un idiot de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix . Comment as-tu pu mettre ces biscuits aussi haut et laissait ta femme et ta fille mourir de faim ? Je te hais, Cullen ! Et ton idiot de frère aussi ! »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon laissant Edward avec son frère, les bras ballants. Lui aussi essaya de se retenir mais il échoua et son rire tonitruant emplit la villa entière, rire qui fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par celui de son frère.

Bella fulmina et d'une même voix, elle et Rosalie – alors enceinte de six mois, dirent :

« C'est tellement drôle que ce soir, c'est ceinture. »

Le rire d'Edward s'interrompit alors qu'Emmett soupirait.

« Je nous vengerai, mon frère ! »

Le lendemain, la vidéo de Bella avait fait le tour de la famille, le lendemain soir, Edward fut obligé de partager le lit d'Emmett. Du moins, une partie de la nuit seulement car il fut réveillé par le hurlement de sa femme.

« Cullen ! Ramène-toi ! Bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, je te le promet ! »

Bien sûr, cette promesse ne fut pas tenue et Edward réussit à se faire pardonner.


	2. Le bonheur d'être père

« J'ai envie de pisser. »

Emmett bailla alors qu'Edward lui répondait.

« Heureux de le savoir. »

…

« J'ai faim. »

Emmett bailla alors qu'Edward lui répondait.

« Heureux de le savoir. »

…

« J'ai mal au dos. »

Emmett bailla alors qu'Edward lui répondait.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Em' ! Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à gauche, la cuisine est derrière toi et « Masseur privé » n'est pas écrit son mon front. Ta femme est entrain d'accoucher sur MON lit, alors tu l'a fermes ! Bon sang ! Des oreillers Égyptiens ! T'aurais pas pu l'emmener à l'hosto. Nan ! Monsieur préfère emmener sa femme se faire écarteler par une espèce de petit alien sur MON lit, celui dans lequel je faisais l'amour à MA femme, il y a moins d'une heure ! En plus, avec ses cris, Rose a réveillé Carlie ! Alors, mon vieux, tu l'a fermes, tu montes là haut, et tu te démerdes , moi, je dois faire fasse à Tchernobyl, alors t'es gentil, tu dégages! »

Emmett avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il regardait son frère essuyez le caca marron jaune sortant de l'adorable fessier de sa nièce, alors c'était ça, être père ?

Il prit la parole.

« Wow, calme, mec, calme, tu veux que j'le fasse ? »

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de retirer ses doigts, horrifié d'avoir oublié qu'il avait les mains pleines de...caca. Il essuya rapidement son nez et s'exclama.

« Dégages ! Et appelle Bella ! »

Emmett voulu ricaner mais déjà son frère lui jetait la couche sale de Carlie. Il déguerpit en vitesse à l'étage. Enfin, Edward se retrouva tranquille avec sa fille. Il l'a regarda gazouiller et lui sourit.

« Bah alors, mon bébé, enfin, on est tranquilles, sans ce gros bêta d'Emmett. Oh, bah oui, t'es contente aussi, ma princesse, hein ? Tu fais un câlin à ton papounet ? »

Il se pencha sur elle et frotta son nez au sien, sans voir sa femme qui les regardait, attendrie. Edward embrassa le front de son adorable fille avant de se figer et de gémir.

« Oh, non, pas encore ! »

Il baissa les yeux sur la tâche marron qui maculait maintenant sa chemise. Il hésita entre pleurer et rire quand il entendit le rire de sa bien-aimée. Il soupira et sourit finalement. Il prit son bébé dans les bras et le tendit à sa femme qui le prit, riant toujours. Il enleva sa chemise alors que sa femme refermait déjà la couche qui recouvrait le derrière propre de sa princesse. Edward soupire et mit ses bras autour du corps frêle de Bella alors que celle-ci s'appuyait sur son torse. Il renifla ses cheveux et sa tête partit dans le cou de sa femme.

« J'espère que l'alien là-haut embêtera autant Emmett que Carlie m'embête. » dit-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Il sortit sa tête du cou de Bella en entendant Carlie essayer de rire, il l'a contempla, elle était tellement belle, il lui sourit.

« Je t'aime, ma petite princesse. »

Bella embrassa sa joue.

« Elle t'aime aussi, chéri. »

Edward sourit et se dit qu'il n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde.


	3. Le bonheur d'être frère

Edward Cullen regardait sa fille et soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il prit la parole.

« Bon, les premiers petits pots de légumes, c'est parti... J'espère que ça feras pas comme les premiers petits pots de fruits. Allez, Cullen, tu vas y arriver ! »

Il souffla et sortit la purée de carotte du micro-onde, il mit le bavoir jaune avec une grenouille autour du cou de sa fille. Ensuite, il mit les lunettes de ski, la toque, il allait mettre le tablier quand sa femme rentra. Elle fronça les sourcils, esquissant un sourire.

« Edward ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Elle ne va pas te tuer, ce ne sont pas des carottes radioactives, tu sais. Donnes moi ça ! »

Elle lui prit le tablier des mains, lui enleva la toque et réclama les lunettes, son mari les lui donna en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder le tablier.

Elle goûta la purée, sourit à sa fille et embrassa son mari en lui disant :

« Tu devrais lui faire manger, ça refroidit et Carlie s'impatiente. »

Edward acquiesça et prit une grande respiration, Bella explosa de rire.

« Oh, allez, Edward, elle va aimer, ne t'inquiètes pas, regarde. »

Elle prit la cuillère, racla un peu l'assiette de purée de carotte et la porta à la bouche de sa fille, celle-ci la fixa méfiante puis ouvrit la bouche, sa mère entra la cuillère dans sa bouche et la petit referma celle-ci en souriant. Edward guetta sa réaction et fut rassuré quand il vit qu'elle semblait aimer et ne poser de problèmes pour manger.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il embrassa le front de sa fille et dit à sa femme qu'il gérer. Cette dernière sortit de la cuisine et partit se préparer en souriant. Edward prit donc la cuillère et la présenta à la bouche de sa fille avec assurance, il jura avoir vu Carlie lui faire un sourire* machiavélique. Il l'ignora pourtant et sa fille mangea la première cuillère tranquillement.

Edward sourit en se disant que sa fille était parfaite. Il lui donna une seconde cuillère de purée de carotte en souriant mais il déchanta vite en voyant la purée orange ressortir aussitôt de la bouche de sa fille. Il soupira.

« Mon bébé, si tu salis ta belle robe, tante Alice risque de me tuer. »

En disant cela, il avait donné une troisième cuillère à sa fille, celle ci la mangea tranquillement, Edward sourit, il apporta une autre cuillère et cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Carlie mit un coup dans son assiette. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti pour le jeune papa, il vit l'assiette voler et rebondir sur le comptoir, éclaboussant toute la cuisine ainsi que le costume d'Edward. Ce dernier gémit, horrifié alors que ça fille riait et mit sa main sale sur sa robe blanche.

Edward soupira. Il prit sa fille, lui enleva son bavoir et monta les marches, lentement, _très_ lentement. Il toqua à la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Bella? »

« Entre, chéri. J'ai bientôt fini. Nous allons pouvoir partir »

Edward entra, angoissé. Il ne s'empêcher de trouver sa femme magnifique, il prit la parole.

« Enfaîtes, ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps. »

Sa femme se retourna et soupira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver très mignons, père et fille avaient la même expression, les yeux au sol, la tête baissée. Bella s'approcha et releva la tête de son mari. Elle l'embrassa, Edward, bien que surprit accueillit ce baiser avec plaisir.

« Oh, Edward. Vas te changer, chéri. Je vais préparer Carlie. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis enleva sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Bella se mordit les lèvres en observant les muscles de son dos bouger. Elle regarda sa fille quand celle-ci eut un éclat de rire.

« Et toi, petite coquine, n'en as-tu pas marre d'embêter ton pauvre papa ? »

Le sourire que lui renvoya sa fille lui fit comprendre que Carlie n'avait absolument aucuns remords à embêter son père. Bella sourit et lui fit un bisou. Elles allèrent dans la chambre et prirent une seconde robe. La jeune femme débarbouilla sa fille et lui enfila la robe, elle fit une petite couette à sa fille et descendit en bas, où son mari l'attendait, Edward prit la parole.

« Nous n'aurons que quelques minutes de retards, une dizaine tout au plus. »

« Alice nous tuera de toute façon », dit-elle en installant sa fille dans le siège auto. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout trois partirent vers la maison d'Alice et Jasper. En arrivant, ils assistèrent à un spectacle qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir. Alice, les cheveux en pétard, couverte de purée de carotte. Ils explosèrent de rire mais se stoppèrent net quand Edward reçut de la purée sur la joue, il regarda sa sœur qui relevait un sourcil de défi. Il prit l'assiette de son neveu et la plaqua sur la tête de sa sœur. Celle ci hurla, ouvrit le frigo et prit des œufs, elle les écrasa de toute ses forces dans les cheveux de son frère, ce dernier prit la mayonnaise et appuya le tube au dessus de la tête de sa sœur. Celle ci, rouge de colère prit un des cochons d'inde de Jasper et le mit dans le pantalon de son frère. Celui ci cria en se tortillant, il sortit le rongeur et prit sa sœur sur son épaule, se rendant seulement compte que Jasper, Bella, Carlie et Jay étaient dehors. Haussant les épaules, ce geste faisant hurlant sa sœur qui lui mordit les fesses, il siffla et alla dehors, jeter sa sœur dans la piscine. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand sa sœur le tira et qu'il tomba, lui aussi, dans la piscine. Il éclata de rire en voyant sa sœur essayer de le couler. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

Alice fulminait.

« Je te noie, tu n'es pas mon frère. »

« Désolé, mais nous avons partagé le même utérus, jumelle. »

« Grrr. »

Edward vit le reste de la famille exploser de rire, soudain, son frère prit Bella dans ses bras et se jeta dans l'eau avec eau. Il nagea vers eux et embrassa sa femme, il souffla.

« Je t'aime »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, provoquant des sifflements de Jasper et d'Emmett.

« Pour toujours. »


End file.
